


Abandoned

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Yoi Spooky Week 2019 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, can you believe I wrote something canon-compliant like wtf who is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: "I know, I told them it would hit too close to home, but you know how the kids are, they didn't listen. They said it would be 'spooky'."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yoi Spooky Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534154
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2019





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> And with this one, we've reached the end of the spooky week prompts! I had to write them in a rush, sadly, and some of them are shorter than they could have become, but at the same time... I know myself, some of those prompts could have become long-fics of their own, and I already have way too many long-fics started!! 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading these prompts, and that we'll see each other in future stories.
> 
> See you next level~!

#  **Thursday, 31st of October : Theme B - Horror (Abandoned)**

"Well, this is... I didn't think you'd take it to heart," Yuuri offered. Yuuko laughed, patting his shoulder affectionately.

"I know, I told them it would hit too close to home, but you know how the kids are, they didn't listen. They said it would be 'spooky'," she explained, and Yuuri shrugged, taking in the scenery.

"Yes, well," Victor seemed equally distraught as he struggled to find the words. "It's... it's spooky."

It was probably worse for them than it was for the Nishigoris, Yuuri thought. They were the ones who had spent a good year away from Japan. But coming back to a rink that looked almost like an abandoned place, full of (thankfully, fake) cobwebs and broken furniture instead of the usual benches...

The skate racks had been painstakingly painted over to look older than they were, the counter had an old-fashioned and discolored mantelpiece on it, and the already grey walls seemed to contribute to the gloomy effect on it all.

Yuuri shuddered and turned around to look at the three expectant teenagers.

"And what do the skaters think about this?" he asked, unable to tell them what he really thought. Yuuko shrugged.

"They seemed to appreciate it! Especially the younger ones, they said it was very Halloween-y," she smiled, knowingly, and patted his arm again. "I know, Yuuri," she murmured. "But the kids just wanted to have some fun."

"Yeah," he agreed, trying to chase away the horrible feeling in his chest once and for all.

"So, what's the deal?" Axel asked after a second, frowning. "What's so bad about the decor?"

"It's not the decor," Yuuri hastily reassured her. "It's very realistic, and it fits with the holiday, it's just..."

"Just?" Loop insisted, and Yuuri sighed.

"Well, it looks abandoned," he reasoned, and all three of them nodded. "Which was the point," he added, and they nodded again. "It's just. Well, I imagine you three were too little to remember, but this place wasn't always as lively and full of skaters as it is now. There was a point where the previous owners had almost decided to close it, you know? Your parents had a real tough time reviving it, and it just..."

"It hits close to home," Victor finished for him, also placing a hand on his back, reassuringly. "I personally think you guys did a good job, but I'm sure it's a lot more personal to Yuuri... I know I'd be a little alarmed if I went back to my old rink and found it like this."

The kids hadn't considered it. Of course they hadn't. By the time they had been old enough to start forming long lasting memories, the rink had finally started to become more active, in no small part because of Yuuri. Seeing it like this, so realistically abandoned...

He shook himself off, though. It was just decor!

"As long as it's only for Halloween," he concluded, with a shrug, seemingly dispelling the teens' doubts. "Tis the season for the spooky, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
